Mi locura eres tú
by Avril Maria R
Summary: Dios mío. Si he pecado, perdóname o llévame al infierno. Pero no me arrepiento de haber cometido esa locura. No me arrepiento de amar a esta mujer. Ella es mi felicidad y siempre lo será. Este fic participa en el reto inaugural "La pareja que más me gusta" con 3658 palabras.


\- En serio Kristoff, mi matrimonio carece de emoción. - Le digo a mi mejor amigo.

\- Podrías darme buenas noticias de vez en cuando, la tarde se nos hace algo monótona. - Contesta él sonriente.

\- Ya quisiera, pero es que hace años que no tenemos un momento de intimidad. (Suspiro) Era tan cariñoso y atento hace unos años... Lo sigue siendo pero es como si no surgiera el momento. Creo que he caído en la monotonía.

\- Sé lo que necesitas, Elsa. Búscate un amante. - Dice mi amigo tranquilamente mientras bebe de su café.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Por el amor de Dios! Sabes que no puedo hacerle eso a Hans. Le quiero y le respeto mucho, además, tenemos un hijo. ¿Recuerdas?

\- Entiendo muy bien que quieras a tu marido y todo eso, pero esto es algo distinto, pero, ¿sabes qué? Retiro lo dicho. Tienes que buscarte una amante.

\- ¿Una amante? ¡Por el amor de Dios, Kristoff! Sabes que a mi no me van esas cosas, respeto a esas personas, pero yo no soy así.

\- ¡Tonterías! Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado beata. Tienes que abrir tu mente. Creéme cuando te digo que necesitas una amante, odio admitirlo pero las mujeres sabéis mejor que nosotros cómo complacer a una dama.

\- (Suspiro) ¿Y qué te asegura que una mujer quiera hacer esas cosas con alguien casado? - Espero librarme de esta conversación tan rápido como sea posible.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Mirate Elsa! Eres una despampanante rubia de veintinueve años con un cuerpo perfecto. ¿Qué mujer no querría tocar esa pálida piel después de ver esos ojazos azules?

\- (Suspiro) Tú también deberías buscarte una amante.

\- No quiero una, aún sigo buscando mi media naranja. Aunque podría conseguirla si quisiera. ¡Mírame! ¿Quién no querría estar con un apuesto, alto y musculoso rubio de ojos café como yo?

\- Yo no querría, estúpido narcisista. - Le respondo entre risas, él me responde con el mismo gesto.

\- De acuerdo. Pero al menos ven conmigo a un bar o algo esta noche. No te digo que ligues pero sí que conozcas gente. Creo que te vendría bien algo de compañía, para despejarte un poco.

\- Está bien. Pero no me metas en algún bar gay, que te conozco.

\- ¿En serio piensas que soy tan retorcido? (Le miro fijamente con una ceja levantada) De acuerdo, nada de bares de ambiente. - Me dice Kristoff entre risas.

Esa misma noche en un bar de la ciudad...

\- Venga Elsa, baila un poco, conoce gente, ¡diviértete! - Me dice mi amigo mientras toma de su bebida en la barra, yo me encuentro a su lado y suspirando pesadamente.

\- Sabes que soy muy introvertida, aún no se porqué acepté venir contigo.

\- ¿Porque soy muy persuasivo?

\- O muy pesado.

\- Eso también. En fin, anímate y bebe, ya verás como dentro de poco se te pasa la timidez.

Pasamos un rato hablando y bebiendo, hasta que se va al servicio y me deja sola en la barra, realmente me siento como un bicho raro entre tanta gente.

\- ¿Puedo invitarte a una copa? - Una voz femenina me sobresalta, al dirigir mi mirada hacia aquella persona, me encuentro con una chica de mi edad, de menor estatura que yo, pelirroja, con ojos celestes y pecas, muchas pecas.

\- ¡No! ¡Yo ya me iba! ¡Ya es tarde y mi marido me espera! - Digo torpemente, estoy muy nerviosa, sólo quiero salir de ahí.

\- Tranquila que no muerdo. Sólo me acerqué para hablar. No tengo intenciones de ligar contigo, soy la típica amiga que no se come un rosco. - Dice la misteriosa chica mientras se sienta a mi lado, acto seguido pide su bebida.

\- Lo siento, no soy muy sociable. - Me disculpo, ella me mira y sonríe.

\- Me llamo Anna, encantada.

\- Elsa, igualmente.

De alguna manera, tras esa escueta presentacion, empezamos a hablar incesantemente. Anna es una persona realmente encantadora. Incluso me olvidé por completo de mi amigo hasta que me mandó un mensaje al móvil.

 _Me ha surgido algo y me he tenido que ir, lo siento. Prométeme que te divertirás sin mi._

Realmente me importó poco quedarme a solas con Anna. Pasamos horas hablando de cosas triviales, nunca pensé que disfrutaría tanto un sábado por la noche.

\- ¿En serio? Yo también lo hubiera hecho. (Entre risas miro el reloj en mi muñeca) ¡Dios mío! ¡Es tardísimo!

\- ¿Ya te tienes que ir?

\- Sí, mañana hay misa y quiero dormir algo. - Digo algo triste al igual que ella.

\- ¡Oh! Así que eres beata, eso interfiere un poco en mis planes de ser tu amiga.

\- ¿Por qué? - Pregunto curiosa.

\- Soy lesbiana. - Contesta ella tranquilamente, después bebe de su vaso.

\- Oh ... ¡Oh! Bueno no es problema, quiero decir que no es ningún problema para mi, ¿por qué tendría que ser un problema? Quiero decir... ¡Dios! Debo parecer ridícula ahora mismo. - Ambas nos reímos, soy realmente torpe a veces.

\- ¿Nos volveremos a ver? ¿O ya no quieres saber nada más de mi porque soy hija de Satanás? - Me dice con una media sonrisa, intentando aguantar la risa.

\- Cuando tu quieras, si no te importa darme tu número de teléfono. - Le respondo sonriente, ella en seguida sonríe también e intercambiamos los números de teléfono.

Al día siguiente ...

\- Siento de verdad haberte dejado sola en el bar, pero me surgió algo muy importante, ya sabes, papeleo del trabajo. Trabajar en el comercio no es fácil.

\- No pasa nada. - Le digo tranquilamente mientras bebo de mi café. El recuerdo de Anna pasa fugazmente por mi cabeza y sonrío.

\- ¿No pasa nada? ... ¡Tu has conocido a alguien! Cuéntamelo todo.

\- Se llama Anna, es veterinaria. - Intento ocultar una sonrisa, pero se me hace imposible, ella me agrada demasiado.

\- ¿Una mujer? Así que al final decidiste buscarte una amante. - Me dice alegre. Yo le miro seriamente. - Perdón.

\- Es realmente encantadora, muy alegre y simpática.

\- A mi no me engañas, te gusta. ¿Crees que ella sea la adecuada? - Me dice Kristoff risueño.

\- ¡Claro que no! Te recuerdo que mi tipo son los hombres, a mi no me va eso.

\- Querida amiga, el amor viene de la manera que menos nos esperamos. No tiene porqué ser tu tipo, y tienes que eliminar esos prejuicios que tienes.

\- No es verdad. Yo no tengo prejuicios. Sabes que. -

\- Elsa, te he dicho un millón de veces esto y te lo voy a volver a decir. En este mundo no hay nada seguro. No puedes decir que ella no te gusta sólo porque sea mujer. No se tú, pero yo frente a mi sólo veo a una mujer que está feliz de haber conocido a alguien alucinante.

\- Llevas razón, pero aún así le conozco poco, no podría estar segura de si me gusta o no.

\- En el caso de que te guste, tendremos que pensar una manera de que ella quiera hacer ciertas cosas con una mujer casada.

\- Bueno, no sé que tanto quiera hacer cosas con alguien casado, pero con una mujer no creo que tenga muchos problemas.

\- ¿Por qué? - Me pregunta extrañado.

\- Es lesbiana. - Le respondo apacible mientras bebo café.

\- Para que después digas que nunca te ponen nada fácil. - Me dice mi amigo con una sonrisa, yo no puedo evitar sonreir también.

Semanas después en casa de Anna...

En la parte trasera de su casa, Anna tiene una piscina, y frente a ella un cómodo sofá color chocolate. En ese mismo instante nos encontramos hablando de nuestras vidas, recostadas sobre ese sofá en la noche.

\- Pensé que sería genial formar una familia con ella pero... No puedo construir una vida junto a alguien que no para de engañarme una y otra vez. Incluso llegó a engañarme con la novia de mi mejor amigo. - Relata Anna melancólica, debió de pasarlo mal.

\- Hans y yo sólo tenemos una cosa en común, mi pequeño Olaf. (suspiro) A veces pienso que me casé para revelarme a mis padres, ya sabes, típicos padres estrictos y religiosos.

\- Te comprendo, excepto por lo de religiosos. Creo que ellos no eran tan beatos, se tomaron bastante bien mi salida del armario. Aunque bueno, una cosa no lleva a la otra. - Me sonrie y yo sonrío con ella, adoro pasar estos momentos con ella.

\- Al principio era muy feliz con Hans. Él era atento y cariñoso, yo le quería y respetaba mucho, y sigue siendo así. Pero al poco empecé a preguntarme una y otra vez qué había mal en mi. ¿Por qué no siento lo que los demás sienten? Creo que nunca lo he amado.

\- Tal vez no era el adecuado. Por mucho que se intente a veces el cariño no puede convertirse en amor.

\- ¿Y cuándo llegará la persona adecuada? A veces pienso que la monotonía me supera.

\- No deberías de quejarte. Tienes más oportunidades que otras personas. Eres joven, guapa y además nadie te mira mal por estar con quien quieres.

\- Perdón, llevas razón. ¿Que hay de ti?

\- ¿Yo? Bueno tengo veintiséis así que creo que soy más joven todavía. (Nos reímos) Ahora en serio, no tengo prisa en encontrar mi alma gemela. Ya me cansé de buscarla y recibir dolor y traición.

\- Bueno, hay muchos peces en el mar, ya nos llegará uno, o una. - Ambas reímos.

Semanas después...

\- Últimamente te ves muy alegre, me pregunto a qué se debe. - Dice Kristoff mientras bebe de su café.

\- Ahórrate las bromas. No quiero nada más allá de la amistad con Anna, todavía.

\- Me alegro de que pases tiempo con ella. Es como si te hubiera devuelto la alegría, el entusiasmo, todo.

\- Gracias. - Ambos sonreímos.

\- Algún día tendrás que presentármela, ¿no?

\- Miedo me da. (Ambos reímos) Tenía planeado un picnic para este domingo, ¿te apetece venir?

\- Por supuesto. Tengo que conocer a la mujer que te hace feliz.

El domingo en un parque...

\- Siento llegar tarde. - Dice Anna con una enorme sonrisa. Nos besamos en la mejilla y luego yo le invito a sentarse a mi lado en la esterilla sobre el suelo.

\- Bueno, haré las presentaciones. Ese rubio musculoso y sin cerebro es mi amigo Kristoff.

\- ¡Oye! Podrías haberte reservado algunos detalles. (Nos reímos) Soy Kristoff, un placer. Elsa nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

\- Igualmente. Espero que haya dicho cosas buenas de mi. - Contesta Anna.

\- ¡Oh! No tienes ni idea. - Responde mi amigo sonriente, yo le doy un suave codazo para que se caye y así lo hace.

\- Bueno. Tú debes de ser Olaf. El pequeño rubio de ojos negros que quiere ser gurú del amor. - Dice Anna mirando sonriente a mi pequeño retoño, el cuál se abalanza sobre ella para darle un abrazo.

\- Encantado de conocerte. Por desgracia aún tengo que esperar un tiempo para eso, sólo tengo nueve años.

\- Y por último pero no menos importante. Este apuesto pelirrojo de aquí es mi marido, Hans. - Digo mientras sonrío a mi cónyuge.

\- Es un placer conocerte Anna. No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que estoy de que seais amigas. Desde que mi mujer está contigo es como si estuviera llena de vida. - Dice mi marido mientras le da un profundo abrazo a ella. Esas palabras hacen que me sienta feliz y triste a la vez. Lo peor de todo es que no sé el porqué.

\- El placer es todo mío. Tu mujer me ha dicho cosas realmente buenas de ti. Tienes fama de caballeroso. - Todos nos reímos del comentario de Anna, parece que todos se llevan bien.

La tarde es fantástica. Anna se convirtió en el centro de atención, aunque no se movió de mi lado excepto para jugar con Olaf. Por cada minuto que paso con Anna, siento un cariño más profundo por ella, o al menos yo interpreto este sentimiento como afecto.

Los meses pasan y con ello aumentan mis ganas de pasar más tiempo con Anna. Sólo pienso en ella y en los planes que hacemos para quedar. A veces maldigo su trabajo por absorberla tanto, pero cómo culparla, adora a los animales. Nunca pensé que alguien pudiera causar ese efecto en mi, Kristoff no para de hacer bromas sobre eso, yo simplemente le ignoro aunque quizás lleve la razón.

En casa de Anna...

\- Me alegro de que pudieras venir, tengo algo que decirte.

\- Siempre es un placer estar contigo. - Le digo con una sonrisa. Realmente estoy intrigada sobre lo que quiere decirme.

Estamos sentadas en el cómodo sofá color ocre de su sala de estar. Le miro, se ve realmente nerviosa. Ella traga saliva y de repente se levanta y se sitúa frente a mi, pero no me mira a los ojos.

\- Bueno, no sé cómo decir esto realmente. Quiero decir, cuando me conociste sabías lo que podía pasar. ¡Dios! Sé que esto es muy cliché. Créeme que yo no lo buscaba y sé que tú tampoco, sólo pasó. Lo cierto es que ... ¡Me gustas! ... Más de lo que debería. - Eso me deja en shock, no me lo esperaba. Me mira, baja la cabeza y se recuesta en la pared más cercana. - No tenemos que hablarlo ni nada, y entenderé si no quieres volver a verme.

El miedo de perderle se aferró a mí. No puedo culparle por pensar que no querré saber nada de ella, tiene razones de sobra para pensarlo. Sé que un sentimiento hacia ella ha crecido en mi interior desde hace tiempo, pero no sé darle un nombre, ni si quiera sé qué es el amor. Quiero decirle todo lo que en mi interior hay, decirle de estos indescifrados sentimientos. De repente un miedo atroz se apodera de mi. Esta locura va en contra de todo lo que conozco; de mi educación, de mi religión. Pienso en todo el daño que puedo causar, a mi familia, a mi marido, a mi hijo. No puedo hacerlo. Ruego al cielo que al mirar mis ojos sepa que lo nuestro no es posible, pero me veo reflejada en la tristeza de los suyos, eso me rompe el corazón. Sé que es egoísta lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero si es egoísta, pues que lo sea.

Me levanto de mi sitio y me dirigo hacia ella. Anna me mira expectante, con su mirada me suplica que sea suave al rechazarle. Le arrincono contra la pared y dejo nuestras bocas a milímetros de distancia. Puedo sentir su agitada respiración.

\- Se supone que tienes una familia y una religión que te prohíbe esto. - Me susurra, su respiración choca con mi boca, está realmente nerviosa.

\- También tengo una locura ... Y esa locura eres tú. - Le susurro despacio, luego junto nuestros labios con ansia y lujuria, siempre me imaginé que sus labios serían suaves y dulces, no me equivoqué, pero ahora este deseo me consume y quiero poseerla.

Los meses pasan como si fueran minutos. Aquel cariño que nos profesamos cuando nos conocimos, ahora se ha convertido en amor. No se cuándo, ni cómo, ni porqué. Sólo sé que en algún momento entre nuestros abrazos de amiga, me enamoré profundamente de ella. Por primera vez siento el amor en mi alma. Es un sentimiento tan complejo que se me hace imposible comprenderlo.

Antes me interesaba aprender fotografía, ahora sólo quiero aprender cada minúscula parte de su cuerpo. Amo nuestros abrazos llenos de cariño, nuestros besos llenos de amor, nuestras noches llenas de pasión... La amo a ella. Adoro cada momento que paso con Anna, adoro estar en su casa y estar a su merced. Pero también me horroriza la idea de que alguien más sepa de nuestro sucio secretito, sé que lo que hago no está bien, pero el amor no me deja razonar y pensar con claridad, simplemente me entrego al amor.

\- Todos los días pienso que es imposible enamorarme más de ti, pero lo hago. Cada segundo que paso contigo hace que me enamore más y más profundamente de ti. Nunca me he entregado tanto a alguien como lo he hecho contigo. Te has convertido en mi razón de existir. Sé que suena cursi, y tal vez lo sea, pero no encuentro palabras más apropiadas para decir lo que siento. - Me dice mirando al techo. Yo le sonrío. Me mira, acaricia mi mejilla y me besa. Una vez más nos entregamos al amor en su cama, en esa noche de cielo estrellado.

\- Te amo. Quédate conmigo, Elsa. No quiero ser sólo la persona con quien engañas a tu marido. - Me suplica llorando tras hacer el amor. Yo le abrazo y beso su frente. Tiene razón, es hora de acabar con esta farsa.

Al día siguiente en mi casa ...

\- ¡Dios! ¡Por fin en casa! Es un asco ser empresario. Perdón, sólo me estoy quejando. ¿Quieres que haga la cena? - Dice mi marido, después me da un beso en la mejilla.

\- No te preocupes, ya la hago yo, tu debes de estar cansado del trabajo. - Le respondo con una sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo, pero si necesitas ayuda dímelo. Por cierto, ¿dónde está el pequeño?

\- En casa de mi madre. Dijo que quería quedarse a dormir allí. - Bien, es el momento, ahora o nunca, no puedes dejarte amedrentar a estas alturas. - Hay algo que tengo que decirte, Hans.

\- Tu dirás cariño. - Me responde mientras bebe agua de su vaso. Tomo aire y me lleno de valor. Me siento frente a él, sólo nos separa la mesa del comedor.

\- Bueno, no sé cómo decirlo... ¿Sabes? Al principio era muy feliz contigo, y lo sigo siendo. Sabes que te quiero y te respeto mucho. Este cariño que tenemos no va a. -

\- ¿Quién es? - Me pregunta con una sonrisa. Intenta apaciguar mis nervios. Bajo la cabeza y muerdo mi labio inferior. Me lleno de valor y le miro a los ojos.

\- Es Anna.

\- ¿Anna? No sabía que te gustaban las mujeres. - Me comenta estupefacto.

\- Ni yo antes de conocerle. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Te prometo que nunca te engañé antes de esto. Me enamoré locamente de ella y. - Siento su mano sobre la mía y le miro fijamente. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda decirme. Él me muestra una sonrisa comprensiva.

\- Ya es hora de acabar con esta farsa, Elsa. No podemos engañarnos más a nosotros mismos. ¿Sabes? Siempre tuve claro que seríamos más amigos que amantes, que yo no era el adecuado. Sabes que siempre habrá este afecto entre nosotros, pero nunca será amor. Siempre tuve claro que si encontrabas esa persona especial, te dejaría marchar. Porque por mucho que lo intentamos todos estos años, nunca pudimos enamorarnos del otro. Ya es hora de llamar al abogado y preparar nuestros divorcio. - Me dice sonriente mientras sostiene mis manos con las suyas. Tras sus palabras, me muestra el teléfono. Yo estoy a punto de llorar, nunca me imaginé algo así de él, realmente es una buena persona.

\- Mejor llamamos mañana, ya es tarde. ¿Crees que Olaf se lo tomará bien? Aún es pequeño.

\- No creo que tenga problemas para aceptarlo. Es muy maduro para su edad. Además que quiere ser gurú del amor. - Ambos nos reímos. Tal vez he perdido a mi marido, pero siempre seremos amigos.

Semanas después ...

Me encuentro caminando por la calle cabizbaja, estoy pensando, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. De repente mi cuerpo toma control de mi. Me paro y levanto la vista. Anna está frente a mi, nos miramos sorprendidas.

\- Elsa. - Me llama. Lágrimas empiezan a recorrer el rostro de mi amada.

\- Anna. - Le llamo. Ella corre hacia mí y me abraza, yo le envuelvo entre mis brazos.

\- Te he extrañado tanto, Elsa. - Ella no para de llorar en mis brazos.

\- Qué causalidad. Justo iba a tu casa. - Le digo con una sonrisa mientras rodeo su rostro con mis manos. Le retiro las lágrima que no paran de caer de sus ojos y le beso la frente, justo como hacía hace tan sólo unas semanas.

\- Pensé que ya no me querías o que me habías abandonado. Hace semanas que no sé nada de ti, ni siquiera me llamas. Pensé que lo nuestro sólo fue un juego para ti y que ya no querías saber nada más de mí.

\- Sabes que nunca podría hacer eso. Lo nuestro es la cosa más verdadera que he hecho en toda mi vida. Siento no haberte podido llamar antes, estuve muy ocupada preparando mi divorcio.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tu divorcio? ¿Te has separado de Hans? - Me pregunta perpleja.

\- Sí, ahora sólo somos amigos. ¿Por qué crees que iba a tu casa ahora? Quería decirte que eres la única persona en mi vida, bueno, exepto Olaf, pero tu ya me entiendes. - Ambas sonreímos y nos volvemos a abrazar.

\- Parece que me adelanté. - Dice entre risas mientras retira sus lágrimas.

\- Pero todavía hay algo más que quiero decirte. - Le sonrío y ella me mira confusa. - Te amo. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

\- ¿Vas a hacer que llore mucho más? Porque estoy demasiado feliz ahora mismo como para sólo sonreír. - Ambas reímos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo nos besamos con ternura y pasión.

Dios mío. Si he pecado, perdóname o llévame al infierno. Pero nunca me arrepentiré de haber cometido esa locura. Nunca me arrepentiré de amarla. Ella es mi felicidad y siempre lo será.

 **Fin**


End file.
